Field
The present disclosure generally relates to systems and methods for signal processing for imaging systems such as cameras including infrared cameras, and in particular to systems and methods for adjusting a displayed digital image based on local contrast (e.g., to enhance edges).
Description of Related Art
The increasing availability of high-performance, low-cost uncooled infrared imaging devices, such as bolometer focal plane arrays (FPAs), is enabling the design and production of mass-produced, consumer-oriented infrared (IR) cameras capable of quality thermal imaging. Such thermal imaging sensors have long been expensive and difficult to produce, thus limiting the employment of high-performance, long-wave imaging to high-value instruments, such as aerospace, military, or large-scale commercial applications. Mass-produced IR cameras may have different design requirements than complex military or industrial systems. Image display is often a desired feature of such IR cameras and therefore image processing aimed at improving the quality of the apparent visual display may be desirable.